The Roses Thorns
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: What happens when a certain red-caped heroine lets her hidden emotions and her true motives for becoming a Huntress out? (I always wondered why Dr. Oobleck never asked Ruby her reasons her becoming a Huntress)


**Hey! I know I haven't posted anything for a while so, here's a small one-shot. Don't ask me where I've been when RWBY was first released, I'm well aware it was released three years ago! And I'm loving the show!**

 **This is set during Volume 2, Mountain Glen. I decided to focus on Ruby as she is the least developed main protagonist. Basically I'm waiting for an epsiode where we learn more about her past, if she bottled up hidden emotions, kept secrets from her Half-sister before finally exploding from emotional turmoil. Enjoy!**

( _Scene: RWBY Campsite, Mountain Glen_ / _Ruby's POV_ )

I sat on the ledge, holding my sweetheart Crescent Rose in its Rifle form. My weapon, which I made myself in Signal Academy. She's a High-impact Sniper Scythe, designed to fire .50 cal rounds. To be specific on the rifle, it's a Bolt-action and I openly admit, I went a little overboard in her design, but I'm proud of it. My knowledge and skills in Weapon Design and Theory is beyond that of any blacksmith in Remnant. I hate to say it, but I'm sure I can craft Weiss' rapier: Mrytenaster; a Multi-action Dust Rapier, MADR for short, better than whoever she hired. I'm just waiting for that moment that her rapier will break, sounds harsh, but she doesn't believe in high standard knowledge. I am a weapons geek.

My shift on guard duty is nearly up, I have a half an hour left and Blake is next. She's a Cat Faunus and I have complete sympathy for her race. I'm utterly disgusted with my kind, how can they discriminate them? It's not fair! It's not right! Why are treating them like second-class citizens? Blake commends my equality attitude, but it was mainly the fact that I don't care what kind of race the person is. A Faunus in my eyes, is a human being, who has a soul, an aura and feelings.

Blake is waiting for the next Faunus Rights Protest and she gave me her permission to tag along with her. My half-sister Yang was skeptical, worried for my safety in case the military open fires or the White Fang will jump the gun on us. I managed to calm Yang down, so she accepted.

Time slipped by slowly, so far, no Grimm have passed by, not since the encounter with lone Beowolf, which I decided to spare. A shot from Crescent Rose can be heard a mile away and will attract unnecessary companions. My heart heaved every time I used the word Grimm, creatures of pure darkness, soulless. They feed on humans and their negative emotions.

My mother died ten years ago to them. I was only five and my mom was the best Huntress in all of Remnant and particularly well known in Vale and Beacon Academy, run by Professor Ozpin. Thanks to him, he let me skip my final two years of Signal and enter First Year with Yang. Ever since mom left, I wanted nothing more than to follow her footsteps, I am going to become a Huntress! An old song mother used to sing to me when I was young, popped into my head. Since I don't see any Grimm, I'm sure a small song won't kill me.

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest." Pausing briefly for breath, I knew the next set of lyrics are slightly higher. "White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test. Black is beast, descends from shadows. Yellow beauty burns… gold." It hurts me to sing it, too much of a reminder of mom, the cloak I'm now wearing was good enough for me, but the song was stuck in my head for the past ten years.

"Ruby?" I perked my head up, it was Blake, she's already up for her shift. "That was a beautiful song.",

"Thanks. I guess." I mumbled. Bringing Crescent Rose into her Compact form, I jumped down from the ledge.

"Go and get some sleep Ruby. You'll need it." I gave the Cat Faunus a small smile. Blake positioned herself on the ledge and I left her presence, heading to my sleeping bag where Zwei was resting. Placing Crescent Rose on the floor, I laid down on the sleeping bag. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, but my mind had other plans.

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Island of Patch, Remnant_ / _Ruby's POV_ )

 **I was playing with Yang in the front garden while dad was tending his plants. I already activated my Semblence which was Speed. My sister and I were playing tag. I appeared behind Yang and tapped her shoulder, she turned around, reaching out, but I used my Speed. She ended up catching a handful of rose petals.**

 **"No fair Ruby! You're using your Speed Semblence!" The blonde moaned and panting,**

 **"All's fair in love and war." I sang cheekily,**

 **"Just wait till I get my hands on you! I'll make sure you won't be alive, after the tickles I'm planning on giving you!" I was mortified! The last time my big sister did that, I couldn't talk for a day! My mom gave Yang a small scolding, but she found it pretty amusing.**

 **"Yang! Please refrain from killing Ruby!" Dad yelled from the other end,**

 **"I'm making no promises dad!" Yang answered, then turning to me. "Now? Where were we?" Yang was giving me her 'I maybe sweet, but I'm going to kill you' smile. Just when I was about to run, I saw someone running in the distance. Who was it?**

 **When the figure became clearer, it was our uncle! My face beamed! Mom is already finished her mission with him! They're early! Mom wasn't supposed to be home for another week! I ran towards Uncle Qrow, leaping into his arms.**

 **"How's my little Rose?" He asked. For some reason, his voice sounds a little off, sad almost. Where's mom? She's usually with him.**

 **"Uncle Qrow, where's mom?" My Uncle's eyes showed hurt and sorrow,**

 **"Yang, go and get Taiyang." Without questioning, Yang sped off to get dad. I looked at Qrow.**

 **"Uncle, you still haven't answered my question." Then father came running up with Yang. My sister looked left and right for mom. I felt a throbbing pain in my heart as Qrow put me down.**

 **"Qrow, where's Summer?" Without a word, our Uncle knelt down, placing a backpack on the ground. He opened it and pulled out a red cloak. Dad gasped, Yang was shocked, me? I grabbed the cloak from Qrow's grasp and held it tightly into my chest, sobbing heavily. Yang dropped down to my height and hugged me.**

 **I couldn't comprehend this! Is this a dream? Why mom? Why!? You promised me! Now you're gone! I swear mom, I'm going to be a Huntress just like you! I'll become the best and hunt down every single Grimm in existence! I… your death won't be in vain! I'll have my vengeance!**

 **"I'm so sorry. It was all I could find." And Uncle fell to his knees and cried himself.**

 **(Flashback Ends)**

I shot up from my pillow, drenched in cold sweat. That memory again, the worse day of my life. Mom died, her cloak was enough evidence for me. I clutched Crescent Rose tightly to my chest, when I achieve my goal and graduate from Beacon, the Creatures of Grimm will not know what hit them. From Boartusks to Beowolves, Deathstalkers to Nethermores and the Goliaths. I will wipe out the entire species to non-existence.

"Hey sis, why are you awake?" It was Yang, who was sitting up,

"Go back to sleep Yang, I didn't mean to wake you." My sister frowned, she isn't backing down when something is bothering me.

"It's nothing." I said with more conviction,

"Ruby Rose!" I hate it when she calls out my full name. I sighed, there's no point in hiding it or trying to lie to her. Right now, I could deal without a punch to the face. I got up and sat down next to Yang. She began stroking my hair.

"So, want to talk about it baby sis?",

"It was that memory again, the day Uncle Qrow broke the news of mom's death." I began to cry. Ten years and this still affects me, my big sister brought me in closer.

"It's OK. It'll be alright." She soothed,

"Yang, you're next." Blake called out, but saw she in on our sisterly bonding moments. "I uh… can go for another hour if you want to." Yang shook her head,

"It's fine." Then Weiss, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company (SDC) woke up.

"What's going on? Am I missing something?" She asked,

"No you didn't Ice Queen." Yang teased, "Ruby had nightmare. She's a little shook, but she'll live." I smiled.

"Say, I heard Professor Oobleck-",

"It's Dr Oobleck, Miss Rose!" I groaned, I thought he was asleep. That Dr, not only has a caffeine fuelled body and a motor mouth, but sharp hearing as well.

"As I was saying, I heard he asked the three of you why you all chose the Hunters/Huntress careers, above all others." I said them,

"Yeah, it's true. Did he ask you?" Weiss questioned,

"No, he didn't.",

"Perhaps he already knew you were Huntress material and being dead set on it." Blake suggested. I shook my head.

"It's true I want to be a Huntress, more than anything, but there's a hidden reason behind my choice." Yang gave me a worried look, everyone had the same reaction.

"What are you talking about Ruby? There's more to your reason for wanting to be a Huntress?" I nodded,

"I want to be a Huntress, not because I want to make mom proud, I want to avenge her death!" I could feel my voice grow dark.

"Ruby! Vengeance won't bring mom back!" My sister countered. Clutching Crescent Rose, I snapped back at her.

"At least your mom is alive out there somewhere! Oh wait! She left you, we don't even know then! This is different!" My statement got me a punch in the gut as I flew into the pillar that was supporting the ledge where Dr Oobleck was resting. The impact left a few cracks and dents.

"You idiots!" Weiss hissed, "Do you want draw Grimm towards us!",

"You have no right to talk about my mother Ruby! That's low, even for you!" Yang growled, her eyes now crimson.

"First, Weiss, yeah, I do want to draw a pack of Grimm on us. Those soulless creatures don't deserve to live! As for you dear sister, your mother did leave you and dad, but she's alive! What happened to my mother? She got overwhelmed and torn to shreds by Grimm! What did she do to deserve this fate!?"

"Your mom tried to protect you in the best way she could!" Yang defended, her voice now becoming soft and her eyes returned to lilac.

"She left me! She left me on my own! I was always alone!" Unfurling Crescent Rose into her full glory, then slamming the blade into the pillar, further deepening the cracks. "I was alone, even in the presence of you guys, I always felt lonely." Taking the scythe out of the pillar, I pressed a small button to put her into Compact Form.

"Is this why you were so… aggressive whenever you battle Grimm?" Blake asked me,

"Yeah. They took mom away from me and now, I want nothing more than to eradicate them from existence.",

"Then what about the careers of future huntsmen!? With no Grimm, what will they do?" Weiss questioned with a harsh tone in her voice,

"Nothing." I simply answered, "With the Grimm extinct, no families out there will have to worry about losing brothers, sisters, cousins, fathers… mothers. I want to live in a world where no child will have to suffer what I suffered." I felt my bottled up emotions beginning to pour out, all the emotions I buried for the past ten years are now exploding from me. Hate. Anger. Pain. Sadness. Confusion. Denial. Everything!

"You're not alone Ruby, but what you're asking for is going to set you down a dark path. Would Summer want this from her daughter? This isn't you Rubes! And why didn't you just talk to me? I can feel all your bottled emotions pouring out in your Aura." Yang demanded an answer from me, but she tried to stay calm as well.

"I would've, but it was during the time my nightmares were really bad. You lost sleep because of me, I felt I was becoming a burden to you." My older adoptive sister gave a me a sad look.

"Ruby, how could you think like that. I never saw you as a burden. You remember the promise I made?" I nodded, I remember it too well. "I will always protect you and I will never leave you." Weiss coughed to get our attention, both myself and Yang looked at the heiress.

"While you two are having a sister-bonding time, I'll take over your shift Yang, but you owe me after this." Yang grinned,

"Thanks Ice Queen. Hey! You are kind deep down! Yo Rubes, are we melting the Ice Queen's walls?" I chuckled. Weiss scowled over the teasing. She left to take over Yang's watch while Blake got some sleep. Resting my head on Yang's shoulder, she felt her using her Semblance to keep us both warm, my sister's body giving off a faint golden hue.

"Yang.",

"Hm?" She responded,

"Can you sing me the lullaby my mom used to sing to me?" Yang knows the lullaby I'm on about. It's called All Our Days.

"Anything for you baby sis." Yang cleared her throat. She's too scared to sing in front of people apart from me, but my sister has an amazing voice.

 _"Long ago, before we met,_

 _I dreamed about you._

 _The peace you'd bring._

 _The songs we'd sing._

 _The way you'd make things new._

 _Then one day, you arrived._

 _I heard your angel cry._

 _Helpless, small, and perfect,_

 _Welcome to your life._

 _And on that day, I made a vow._

 _Whispered and true._

 _No matter what, no matter how,_

 _I made this promise to you._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_

 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,_

 _I will stay with you all our days._

 _Years of joy have passed since then._

 _With time I've seen you grow._

 _Watched you play, new each day._

 _I begged the time to slow._

 _And though I miss the little girl,_

 _You've made me awful proud._

 _Funny how our lives change,_

 _'Cause you're my hero now._

 _But things in life will rearrange._

 _Friends come and go._

 _Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear,_

 _I'm always here and you know._

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_

 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go,_

 _I will stay with you all our days._

 _I will stay with you all our days."_

Yang finished the lullaby, hitting all the notes perfectly, just like mom would. Maybe, my friends are right, perhaps I should let go of the anger and hate that has consumed me for ten years. Let go of the hidden emotions I buried underneath my cheery, optimistic and innocent mask. Yang's right, my mom wouldn't want to see me this way, becoming a Huntress with an obsession of killing all Grimm. Perhaps we were meant to co-exist, the Grimm being Nature's cruel way of keeping the Human and Faunus population under control.

Whatever the answer may be, I will not give in to my anger. I know mom is already proud for who I am. I have Yang, Weiss and Blake they became my family now and there is no way I can break away from them. Soon enough, I fell asleep, peacefully on Yang's shoulder. I finally feel at ease now, the demons I hid, pushed away, no more bottling up emotions.

"I love you baby sis." I Yang heard whisper and I smiled.

 **And there's nothing more beautiful than finishing a story with a line like that. I know I gave Ruby some harsh lines, but I tried my best to express the anger she is feeling when her mother, Summer Rose died. Last of all, as the RWBY series is continuing, I suspect some connection between Ruby and Cinder, perhaps Cinder was aquatinted with Summer. If not, Professor Ozpin knows something! I can put my money on that! Until then, adieu!**


End file.
